


Come Home With Me

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Discussions, really struggling to tag this one, some lesbians talking about their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adora and Catra attend princess prom.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Come Home With Me

“This place looks nice,” Catra commented, walking down the refurbished hallways of Scorpia’s kingdom, hand in hand with her partner. 

“Yeah. It’s so different from how it used to be,” Adora replied, “I wonder if I could even find my way around it these days.”

“Maybe we should visit more often. See if any of our old hidey-holes survived the remodelling.”

“You mean if they survived  _ you _ .”

Catra poked her tongue out at her partner, and moved her hands to Adora’s bicep, clinging to her arm and resting her head on her shoulder as they approached the ballroom. Adora turned her head to kiss the top of Catra’s head, and then grinned.

“Heads up. Looks like Perfuma is doing the door.”

Catra snorted. “That is so like her.”

“I think it’s kind of nice.”

“You princesses always have to do everything yourselves, don’t you.”

“Hey!” Adora poked Catra’s side with her elbow and the catgirl cackled.

“Adora! Catra!”

Adora stifled her laughter and waved to Perfuma with her free hand. “Hey Perfuma.”

“Oh it’s so good to see both of you. Why didn’t you come in with Glimmer and Bow?”

“Catra gets nauseous when she teleports.”

“I don’t understand how you guys don’t.” Catra let go of Adora’s arm as Perfuma wrapped both of them into a hug.

“Scorpia is waiting inside. She’s going to be so thrilled to see the both of you,” Perfuma said, stepping aside and ushering them in.

Adora thanked her, tangling her fingers in Catra’s again as the pair walked into the ballroom.

“You’re nervous.” Adora squeezed Catra’s hand.

“What are you talking about?” Catra huffed slightly and rolled her eyes.

“I can feel you tensing. Are you nervous about seeing Scorpia?”

Catra’s cheeks flushed, and she screwed up her face.

“Maybe. It has been a while.”

“She’s gonna be really happy to see you.”

“Yeah. I know, it’s just…”

“Hey.” Adora stopped, and pulled Catra to face her. “Look at me.”

Catra pressed her lips together and looked up at her girlfriend.

“You’ve earned this.” Adora leaned in and kissed Catra’s forehead. "Let yourself enjoy tonight. That's an order."

Catra nodded. Adora squeezed both of her hands, and the pair of them walked together towards Scorpia. 

"... Absolutely! Oh, and by the way, you guys are looking  _ fantastic _ today. No thank  _ you _ for coming. Gosh, this is all so exciting."

Adora cleared her throat slightly. Scorpia turned to face them, and her eyes lit up.

"Hey Scorpi-" Adora was cut off when Scorpia swept the pair up in her arms and squeezed them both.

"You came! I mean, of course you did. I wasn't worried you wouldn't, or anything. I just -  _ gosh _ it's so good to see you guys."

"H-happy to see you too Scorpia." Catra managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry." Scorpia released the pair, leaving them rubbing their sides. "It's just…  _ so nice _ to see you both."

Adora smiled up at the big girl. "How's the evening going?"

"You know, so far it has been. Stressful. Really stressful.". There are a lot of people here.”

“You seem to be handling it really well.”

“You know, that’s really nice of you to say. I have felt like just a mess today.”

Catra bashfully cleared her throat, and Adora and Scorpia both looked at her.

“Hey, uh, Adora?”

Adora picked up the hint and smiled at her girlfriend. “Okay. I have to go find Bow anyway for something. I’ll leave you two to it.” Adora leaned in to kiss Catra on the cheek and then walked off into the crowd. She glanced back over her shoulder, and saw Catra rubbing her shoulder as she spoke to Scorpia. She closed her eyes and sighed softly with satisfaction. It had been an exceptionally busy year for all of them. In the wake of saving the universe. Turns out, a near apocalypse really leaves a lot of cleaning up to do.

She scanned the crowd for the familiar face she was searching for, and located him chatting with Huntara over by the punch bowl. She hurried over and waved as she approached. Bow waved back, and Huntara turned to face her.

“Well well, if it isn’t the universe’s saviour herself. How’ve ya been pipsqueak?”

Adora smiled at Huntara and suddenly wrapped the bigger woman’s waist in a hug. “I’ve been good. Really good.”

“S-so I see.” Huntara awkwardly patted Adora on the back until she withdrew.

“How is the crimson wastes these days?”

“It’s a work in progress. You can’t undo years of domination by society’s worst overnight.”

“If anyone could,” Bow chimed in, jokingly. The three shared a hearty laugh, and then Adora cleared her throat. “I actually came to steal Bow away from you. We have a thing to do.”

“Oh, a thing?”

“Yep. A thing. We’re doing a thing.”

“Top secret,” added Bow, “Very important, high level scheme.”

Huntara grinned. “I should probably go find my date anyway. You two kids stay out of trouble.”

Huntara walked off and Adora casually waited until she was out of earshot before leaning in and whispering to Bow.

“Do you have it?”

“Yes of course I have it.”

Adora nodded and then gestured to a balcony overlooking the dancefloor. “Shall we?”

Bow nodded in turn, and the pair walked up the stairs together. Bow leaned up against the railing and produced a small box from a back pocket. Adora stretched her arms above her head and then reached out and took the box from Bow.

“I can’t believe Casta didn’t put pockets in this dress. I mean,  _ come on _ , surely pockets are kind of an essential feature of clothing right?”

“You would think. Where’s Catra?”

  
“She’s with Scorpia. They have a lot to talk about, and they haven’t really seen eachother much in the past year, all things considered.”

Bow smiled. “Yeah. But things are starting to settle down now. Maybe one of these days we’ll actually get around to that best friend squad roadtrip.”

“I sure hope so. Although it has been kind of nice to deal with normal problems for once.”

“You mean ‘not fighting in a war against an evil intergalactic empire to save the entire universe’ normal.”

Adora chuckled and sat down on a conveniently placed crate. “Well, yeah. Maybe I don’t know what normal is, but it’s been just… so long since I’ve had to worry about if we were all going to make it through to tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I will admit. It has been pretty nice having the biggest problem I have to deal with day-to-day be some boring politics stuff.”

“You and Glimmer sure have done some amazing things for Etheria.”

“You might say we were inspired by a friend of ours.”

Adora smiled up at Bow, but before she could say anything, the voice of Perfuma rang out over the noise of the party below.

“Attention everybody! The first dance is about to begin. Please find your dance partners and make your way to the dance floor.”

Bow helped Adora to her feet. “Speaking of Glimmer, I should probably go find her.”

“Yeah, I should probably find Catra too.”

The pair returned to the dancefloor, and Adora sighted Scorpia.

“I’m gonna go ask Scorpia if she’s seen Catra.”

“Good luck.”

“You too.” Adora hurried over to the tall, elegant scorpion lady.

“Scorpia!”

Scorpia turned. “Adora!”

“Have you seen Catra?”   
  


“You know it’s the darndest thing. I haven’t seen her since she left earlier to find Glimmer.”

“Have you seen Glimmer then.”

“Yes. Actually I see her right now, she’s over there.” Scorpia pointed into the crowd. Adora followed her pincer and spotted a familiar shock of pink hair.

“Thanks Scorpia. Enjoy the dance!”

Adora weaved through the crowd towards Glimmer, and caught her by the hem of her cape.

“Glimmer.”

Glimmer turned to her. “Oh, hey Adora. Have you seen Bow?”

“Y-yeah, we were just together. He’s looking for you too. Have you seen Catra?”

“Oh.” Glimmer smiled, slightly exasperatedly. “Well that’s ironic, because I was just with Catra, and she  _ just _ left to go and find you.”

Adora groaned. “You know, I don’t know what I expected.”

Glimmer nodded and smirked. “Well, I’m gonna go find Bow. You should probably turn around.”

  
Adora turned her head as Glimmer started to walk away. She was met by a familiar outstretched hand, and a familiar smile.

“Hey Adora.”

Adora took Catra’s hand and the two stepped into place beside one another just as the lights dimmed and the band went silent.

“How’d things go with Scorpia.”

“It went well after you abandoned me.”

“Hey! You just said it went well, you don’t get to do that tonight.”

Catra giggled mischievously and stood on tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. The band started to play a slow tune, and Adora and Catra started to move to the music.

“You know, as great as tonight has been, I think there’s been something missing from it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Some alone time. With someone very special to me.”

“Oh yeah? Who’s the lucky person?”

“It’s this thick-skulled blonde girl that I’m absolutely crazy for.” Adora giggled, and Catra smirked. “I think I just have a weakness for idiots.”

“Did you have something special in mind?”

“Maybe. After this dance I wanna ditch them and find somewhere private with you.”

“How about our old perch?”

“You think it’s still there?”

“I think it’s worth a shot.”

Catra grinned and pressed her forehead to Adora’s. “I love you.”

Adora looked into Catra’s mismatched eyes and wound her arms around her neck. “I love you too.”

As the music started to die down, the pair edged their way over to the door until they were able to slip out of the ballroom unnoticed. Catra danced away from Adora and grinned evilly.

“I’ll race you there.”

Adora frowned. “Catra, I’m in a dress.”

“I never said it’d be a fair race.” Catra poked her tongue out at Adora, and then took off down the corridor and Adora called after her.

“Hey! Catra!!” Adora bundled up her dress around her thighs and took off after her.

~ ~ ~

Adora grunted as she clambered up onto the perch. She saw Catra sitting alone, staring out at the setting sun.

“Catra.”

Catra turned her head and grinned. “Hey Adora.”

“You are officially the worst.” Adora patted her dress down and then walked forward. Catra pushed herself to her feet and turned to face Adora, grinning and blushing.

“I guess you probably already guessed why I asked you up here.”

“Maybe. We might have had similar plans for tonight.”

Catra sighed and moved forward til she and Adora were forehead to forehead.

“Do you have a-”

“I do.”

Catra giggled softly. “Me too.”

“Can I see?”

“Together?”

In unison, the pair each produced a small box from somewhere on their person. They held the boxes up beside one another, and each flipped the lid back to reveal a ring.

“I guess we’re not as subtle as we thought.”

“I think we just know eachother a bit too well.”

“Well, can I at least say it?”

“I mean, neither of us have said yes yet.”

“In that case I’ll go first.” Catra dropped down to one knee, caressing Adora’s free hand and holding up the ring in the other. “Adora. Will you marry me?”

Catra gazed up into the eyes of her love. She could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and feel herself getting choked up as well. The smile on Adora’s face was the same one she’d worn the first time they’d kissed.

“I will. I’ll marry you Catra!”

  
Catra slipped the ring onto Adora’s finger, and made to stand up, but the blond girl tackled her, and leaned in close. “My turn.” She grabbed one of Catra’s hands and brought it up between them. “Catra.” She planted a kiss on one of Catra’s fingers and gazed into her eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Catra snorted, and looked away. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I’m not letting you up til you say it back.”

“Ugh, fine.” Catra looked back at Adora, and splayed her fingers out to allow Adora access. “I will marry you, Adora. You happy?”

“Happier than I’ve ever felt.” Adora giggled as she slid the ring into place on Catra’s finger, and then Catra freed her arms and draped them around Adora’s neck, ushering her in for a kiss. The two lingered in that moment for a minute. Neither wanted to be the one to break the kiss, but eventually Catra pushed Adora back.

“Idiot.”

“You love me.”

Catra snorted. “I do.”

Adora smirked. “Maybe you’re the idiot.”

Catra sighed and rolled her eyes, turning away to hide her smile. “I might be. I just asked you to marry me, so-”

“Hey!” Adora pinned Catra’s hands beside her head and brought their faces close together, putting on her best fake grumpy expression. Catra squealed with laughter and struggled against Adora’s grip. Adora didn’t budge, and allowed her fake grumpy expression to shift into a smile again as her now fiance settled underneath her.

Then she brought their lips together for another kiss. She relaxed her grip on the catgirl’s wrists, and her arms immediately snaked around Adora’s waist, pulling her down on top of her as the pair lay there in near total silence, totally focussed on one another. Eventually they had to break for air. Neither of them could quite seem to stop smiling.

Adora sighed and rolled off of Catra, settling beside her and placing her arm around the catgirl’s shoulders. The smaller girl curled up against Adora and kissed her cheek, and then brought her hand up to inspect the ring adorning her finger.

“So we’re like, a thing now,” she mused, “Like, officially.”

“I guess so. How's it feel?"

"I think I like it. Everyone will know you're mine just seeing that ring."

"You're really selling me on it."

Catra snorted and laid her head on Adora's chest, gently stroking Adora's upper arm. 

"What about you? What are you feeling?"

Adora sighed and held her arm up in front of her. Her ring sparkled in the sunset. 

"I'm feeling… a lot." She looked at Catra, and smiled. "Remember Erelandia?"

"How could I forget?"

Adora chuckled. "I was thinking we could buy property there?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Like, a home. For just the two of us. Or maybe…"

Catra sat up on her elbow and looked down at Adora. "Maybe?"

Adora beamed up at Catra, her eyes so full of love that the catgirl blushed.

"I wanna make a home with you, Catra. And I wanna start a family with you."

Catra stared down at Adora for a moment as the magnitude of what Adora had just said washed over her. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Her cheeks were burning. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a sob. Adora’s expression shifted to concern when Catra fell on her, crying into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her and gently rubbed her shoulders as the girl shook against her.

“C-Catra? Are you okay? Did I… did I say something wrong?”

Catra took a deep breath, and looked up at Adora. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and flushed bright red, but she was smiling.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Adora laughed nervously. “That doesn’t answer the-”

Catra cut her off with a kiss. Adora’s eyes went wide. There was something different about  _ this _ kiss. Some, unspoken intent behind the way Catra pressed herself closer. Adora’s heart was skipping a concerning number of beats.

Catra pulled back and wiped her eyes on the shoulder of her jacket. “One thing at a time, okay?”

Adora smiled again. “I understand.”

Catra grinned. “So. You said you wanted to take me home?”

Adora nodded. Catra stood up, and offered a hand to Adora. Adora grabbed it, and Catra pulled her to her feet.

“So do it.” Catra dusted herself down and poked out her tongue at Adora. “Take me home, Adora.”

Adora’s smile broadened, and suddenly she hoisted the catgirl up over one of her shoulders.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?”

“As much as I’d love to take you home right now, we need to get back to the party.”

Catra batted at Adora’s shoulders. “Alright fine! But you are  _ not _ carrying me like this.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really! Don’t make me rip up your dress.”

Adora smirked and tossed Catra up in the air. Catra squealed and struggled as she fell, until Adora caught her, and cradled her in her arms. Every hair on Catra’s body was standing up, and she turned to berate her fiance. She was met with another exceptionally rude kiss, and whatever thoughts had been in her head the moment before vanished. Adora pulled away slowly, giving Catra a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

“What if I carried you like this?”

Catra blushed a deep red and folded her arms, looking away from Adora and pouting.

“Hey, this is payback for making me chase you all the way up here in a dress.”

“Fine. But you are putting me down before we get back to the ballroom or I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Hadestown reference, because I have also been listening to a disgusting amount of Hadestown between rewatching She-Ra over and over again.


End file.
